I love You
by Janna Zuercher
Summary: This is a one-shot. Both Ikuto and Tadase confess their love, but who will Amu choose, who will prevail. It is a fight for love! This is my second ever One-shot so tell me how I did.


**So this is my very first Amuto story, and I am very inexperienced with One-shots but you see, I entered a 7-Day Creative Writing Challange and so I am writing this as part of that. This is day 7, so the last day, and after this, I will have actually completed my goal.**

 **Enjoy this Amuto One-shot:**

It was a peaceful day as Amu walked to school.

"AMU-CHAN," Yaya yelled as she ran up behind Amu.

"How are you doing today Amu," Fujisaki said, following close behind.

"I'm doing fine," Amu responded nonchalantly.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today," Fujisaki commented.

"Yea, it is nice out today," Amu started to feel more and more relaxed.

"What's going on over there," Yaya interrupted as she pointed to the royal garden.

"I don't know," Amu said as she ran out of curiosity.

"Hey wait up," Fujisaki attempted to get Amu's attention.

"AMU-CHAN," Yaya shouted as she tried to chase Amu.

"I would not go in there if I were you," Rima blocked Amu's path.

"Why not?" Amu questioned.

"It just wouldn't be a good idea," Rima warned.

"Whats going on Amu," Yaya asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop?" Fujisaki added.

"For some reason, Rima says it's not a good idea to enter the royal garden at the moment," Amu stated bluntly.

"Why not," Fujisaki was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, let us through," Yaya whined.

"I can't," Rima refused to move.

"And why not," Amu crossed her arms in frustration.

"I can't because Tadase and Ikuto are inside fighting as we speak," Rima confessed.

"IKUTO AND TADASE ARE FIGHTING," Amu ran past Rima and into the royal garden.

"AMU, WAIT THERES MORE," Rima tried to explain but Amu was already inside.

"This ends now," Ikuto slashed an attack at him.

"I don't think so, Holy Crown," Tadase blocked Ikuto's attack, as well as hit Ikuto.

"Nice move little king, but I will still be victorious," Ikuto dived in for another attack.

"STOP!" Amu shouted as she blocked the pathway between Tadase and Ikuto, so Ikuto could not attack.

"Amu, what are you doing, I told Rima to make you stay out there till this was finished," Tadase grew frustrated.

"Yeah, like that stopped me," Amu rolled her eyes, "What are you two fighting over this time, is it so important that you had to ruin the royal garden, I mean this is going to take weeks to clean up."

"Actually, it was that important, In fact, it was more important," Ikuto stated.

"What could be so important that you had to mess up the place, and hurt each other," Amu asked, not understanding what in the world could be that important.

"You," Tadase spoke quietly.

"What was that," Amu questioned, hoping she didn't hear that right.

"We were fighting over you," Ikuto explained as he looked away.

"You... You... Were fighting over me!" Amu's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Amu, I love you," Tadase confessed.

"Amu, I also love you dearly," Ikuto started to blush.

Amu didn't know what to say or do, two people who she cared dearly about just confessed their feeling to her, two people who she also loved and had feelings for. Tadase was always so kind and was always there for her. From the moment Amu saw him, she fell head over heels, and she knew there was no going back. After a while, Amu and Tadase developed an excellent friendship. Although they had some rough patches, they always managed to come through, together.

Then there was Ikuto. He was always teasing her and annoying her, and he was always such a pest.

Amu started to laugh, thinking about Ikuto.

Although he was an annoying little kitty-cat, he was also kind to her. the one time he broke the desert her and sue made for Tadase, he later brought over those snacks to apologize in his own way. Then there was that other time, that he bought some ice cream to apologize for ruining it beforehand. He may have been a brat but that day when he took me to the amusement park, that day that he tried to convince me to hate him, and that day played his violin, could she have fallen in love with Ikuto. There was one issue with that though, they were nowhere near in age, and Tadase and her were in the same class even.

If Amu were to choose Tadase she would have a happy, simple relationship, everything would be nice, and she would be comfortable. She loved Tadase, Tadase was the nicest, kindest boy she could ever have known in her life. If she chooses Ikuto on the other hand, she could risk her friendship with Tadase, and break his heart into a million pieces, she didn't want that for Tadase. Choosing Ikuto would mean, a lot of risks, and chances are, it may not even work out. The safer bet would be Tadase, and her feeling for Tadase are undeniable, but Ikuto on the other hand, she didn't know what she felt, it was indescribable.

"Amu, snap out of it okay," Ikuto said, shaking Amu, and waking her from her thoughts.

"Time to leave dreamland," Ikuto joked, making Amu blush.

"Don't be so harsh with her," Tadase started, "So Amu, have you made your choice yet?"

"I think I have," Amu started to cry.

"Really, that's great, tell us who you love, Me, or Ikuto," Tadase continued.

"Just know that whatever path you choose, I will always be there to support you," Tadase used his natural charms.

"I sure hope your right Tadase," Amu said under her breath.

"What was that," Tadase inquired, not hearing what she sad said.

Ikuto, on the other hand, heard that sentence word for word.

"Nothing, it's fine," Amu stated.

"So, who do you choose," Tadase was growing more and more impatient for an answer.

"Calm down Kiddy King, Amu will tell us soon," Ikuto was annoyed with the little king.

"The person who I choose, no, the person I love is," Amu started to cry, realizing what she should have known from day one, "I love you Ikuto."

Amu embraced Ikuto tightly, as Tadase grew saddened.

"Tadase, I hope that we can still be friends," Amu turned to him.

"Of course Amu-chan," Tadase was happy for Amu, and he knew he wanted to be there for her, as a friend.

"AMU-CHAN!" Yaya yelled as she barged into the garden.

"Congratulations," Fujisaki smiled.

"WAIT, YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT," Amu was flushed bright red.

"Yeah, Rima let us listen in," Yaya was really excited.

"Congratulations Amu, I am so happy for you," The short blond girl congratulated.

"Yeah, because of that, now your all mine," Ikuto turned to Amu with a mischievous grin.

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret my decision."

 **Word Count: 1111**

 **So, what did you think, This is the second One-shot I have ever written, and I really want some honest feedback on how I can make One-shots better in the future, and I want to know If people liked it! So, this way day 7 of my 7-Day creative writing Challange, OMG I ACTUALLY DID ALL 7 DAYS, YAY ME!**

 **Your Friend,  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration, plus I wanna know honestly how I did**


End file.
